A Party full of fun
by crazy-writer-girl
Summary: What happens when the Inuyasha charecters go to Kagomes for a party? Lots of fun laughs angier and fights thats what!
1. It all begins

**Author: Hiya all hope you enjoy my story rememeber I dont own Inuyasha ok now on yo the story!**

Inuyasha looked at the younge miko who was smiling happily. "Whats with her" he thought. Kagome looked up laughing "whats wrong Inuyasha", she questioned. "Nothings wronge" "why are you so happy wrench", he said smugly. Kagome was to happy to notice his commit "you'll see" was all she said giggling.

_**Later that day**_

"Hey you guys" Kagome yelled "come here". A very unusual group showed up. Befor they could start fighting Kagome called their attention "Ok Koga, Shessomaru, Rin, and Jakin you jump in first" she said pointing to the well. "Koga you know what to do when you get there right" she asked. Koga nodded leading the group to the well. As they jumped in Kagome focased her energy on the group and started chanting after a few minutes she stoped and smiled. ""ok" she said looking at the rest of the group "sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo your next just do as Koga did sandgo hell help you when you get there". Sango smiled and lead the way to the well as they jumped in Kagome start to chant agin. Finnaly she stoped smiling weakly she turned to Inuyasha " our turn" she said. "B-but how" he stutered. " I've been working on my powers" was all she said pulling Him into the well. When they reached her time Kagome climed out followed by Inuyasha. "I cant believe she brought us here, all of us" he thought looking at the large group in the well house. " I cant beleive who she brought" Inuyasha thought staring. Kagome just smiled evily thinking about her plan.

Me: so what do you think please let me know.

Inu: It stunk

Me:shut it Inu it just the first chapter

Inu: why was kagome smiling like that in the end

Me: thats for me and Kagome to know and you to find ou if you read

Kag:YEP!

Inu:shut up you wrench

Kag:SIT BOY!

Inu: I ment her (points at author)

Kag: In that case stares evily SIT BOY

Inu: Stupid wrench

Me: potty mouth! well bye for now (walks away leaving an angry miko and a even angrier hanyo alone)I wonder if I should have done that oh well BYE!!!!!


	2. Lets get this party started

**"Um Kagome" Sango said strring at her friend "why are we here?" "Well" said the Miko michievasly "were gonna have a party". "Whats that" asked the group. Kagome sighed and explained a Karioki party to them. Kagome showed them her house which now had a huge stage in the living room. Her friends stared in aww. " Hey guys " Kagome called "earth to Inuyasha". "Huh' Inuyahsa said with a blank stare. "Never mind" said Kagome. "Who wants to sing first" she asked. 'Ooo me me pick me" said Miroku jumping up and down like a little kid. "Every one stared at him some scared others laughing and some with no expresion (:cough: sesshy :cough:). " Ok Miroku what do you want to sing" she asked. Miroku ran up and whispered something in her ear Kagome muttered something looking scared and disterbed.Everyone tried to make themselves comfortabl as Miroku ran back stage. "Prepare to be scared" said Kagome to Inuyasha as she sat next to him. "Hmmf nothing the monk could do could scare me-" he stated with a smirk. Suddenly the curtains opened and out came the dancers Miroku ran out as the music started and started to sing.**

**Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got  
  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time  
  
Miroku spun around staring at Sango and continued to sing.**

**  
Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Girl you got me blinded  
Oh baby, baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got  
  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time  
  
Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Ah, yeah, yeah  
Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess, that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time**

**  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time  
  
I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time**

**Inuyasha looked scared. Sango face turned crimsom as she stooed up in angershe marched up to the stage. A grumbiling of I'll hit you baby one more time was heard followed by a loud smack."Kag I'm next" Sango called to her friend "come help me with something". Kagome ran back stage as Miroku came out he triend to dsit next to Inuyasha but the seats on eather side of him were taken (an kikyou is sitting on the other side of him). Kagome ran back out smilling sitting back down next to Inuyasha she whispered "show time" giggling.**

**Author: that was silly**

**Sango: are you sure I should do what Im going to do**

**Author: YEP!**

**Inu and Miroku: What?**

**3 girls: Youll see!**

**we walk off yes Im one of the girls if I cant own Inuyasha I can hang with them in my story so there **

**Kag: This story is written by crazy and inc. please reveiw so we can find out what happens he he**

**Author: well thanks all for the reveiws Ive gotten thanks Kira/Sarah thanks fallen-angels-tears to all of you that didnt review shame on you well Au revor!**

**Sango: Salut! Hey I didnt know I didnt know I knew french**

**Author: You dont I do he he**

**Sango: ok bye**

**Inu: see ya**

**Miroku (stares blankly) huh?**

**Kag: Bye!**

**Author: Austa Levesta BABY!**


	3. Sango fights back

A.N. I DONT OWN INUYASHA AND CO SO STOP TRYING TO SUE ME AND JUST ENJOY THE STORY!!!!!

Sango ran onstage wearing black pants and a long sleeve red shirt with a low neck line. On her feet were black boots. As she walked out the music started.

A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly  
And is also known as a buster (busta, busta...)  
Always talkin' about what he wants  
And just sits on his broke ass  
So (no)  
  
I don't want your number (no)  
I don't want to give you mine and (no)  
I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)  
I don't want none of your time and (no)  
  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me

Sango glared at Miroku as she sang verbally lashing at the perverted monk. Singing even louder while she glared at Miroku she continued.

So (no)  
  
I don't want your number (no)  
I don't want to give you mine and (no)  
I don't want to meet you nowhere (no)  
I don't want none of your time and (no)  
  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me

She ended the song practacly screaming all her anger flowing thu the words all her frustration rushed out! Smiling she bowed and ran off stage. Kagome grinned "my turn she whispered into the mike. She followed Sango backstage looking very nervous. " I wonder what he will think will he realise Im sing to him" she thought.

Author: Evil a'nt I

Kag: (looks pale) I dont think I can do this I dont think I can do this

Author: Yes you can

Inu: (looking at Miroku) I wonder whose she singing to

Koga: (looks full of himself) Me of course mutt face

Kag: SHIT he can read my thought

Miroku: Lady Kagome did you just use foul language

Kag: Yeah so what can we end this chapter now please

Author: Someones freaking out, Oh well Please review or the evil people under my bed will attack me AAAAAAAAA their coming to steal my socks

Kag: twirls finger around her head mouthing the word crazy

Author: (looks at her like shes slow) duh look at the name duh! Anywayzzz

All: ANYWAY

Author leave me alone you stupid grammer correcters leave me alone! Well bye all

Inu,Miroku,Kag,Sango,Koga:BYE!


	4. Kagomes turn

A.N the charecters dont belong to me and the song is All you wanted by

michell Branch so it doesnt belong to me glares at Lawyers!

Kagome came onstage wearing a long sleeve green shirt anda pair of black pants. She smiled a nervouse smile at her friends and gabed the mic. Taking a deep breath she signaled for the music to start. Then with a crystal like voice she started to sing.I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away

I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
to show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the time comes  
I'd take you away

Kagome thought of all the bad things that had happened to Inuyasha shuddering she sang on.

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone

Kagome thought of how true this song was without Inuyasha she could never survive but kikyou was always in the way. Kagome shook her head slowly as she continued singing

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah

If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she finished her song she felt tears well up inside her as the words came out of her mouth her whole soul intwined in the lyrics.  
If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
was somebody who cares

Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone  
Kagome ran off stage tears falling. Inuyasha was about to go after her when Kikyou yelled that he was next. Inuyasha went onstage unawere that a certain miko was standing behind the curtains watching him.

AN please R R thanks :)


	5. a surprise for Inuyasha

Inuyasha stood onstage still thinking about what Kagome had sang did she really sing that for Koga? He hoped not!The music started playing as Inuyasha took the mic. Taking a deep breath he started to sing. I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore

Kagome walked onstage quietly so Inuyasha wouldnt know she was there bringing a mic from behind her she softly started to sing.

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Inuyasha looked at Kagome suprised then with a shaking voice he joined her as the sang the next part of the song.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome with a stronger voice he sang the end of the song with her.

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

Kagome took Inuyashas hand as the walked off stage sitting next to him she smiled and whispered "thanks". Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Never mind", she said grinning softly. Then looking up she called to Kikyou that it was her turn.


	6. Kikyou is MAD!

Kikyou stomped onstage furious at that stupid reincarnation she was nothing like herself. Kikyou glared at the audience as her music started playing. Kikyou grabed a guitare and started rocking out as she sang.

Living easy, living free Season ticket on a one-way ride

Asking nothing, leave me be Taking everything in my stride Don't need reason, don't need rhyme Ain't nothing I would rather do Going down, party time My friends are gonna be there too I'm on the highway to hell

No stop signs, speed limit Nobody's gonna slow me down Like a wheel, gonna spin it Nobody's gonna mess me round Hey Satan, payed my dues Playing in a rocking band Hey Inu, look at me I'm on my way to the promised land

I'm on the highway to hell (Don't stop me) And I'm going down, all the way down I'm on the highway to hell

Kikyou thru the guitare acrost the stage cursing she tried to kill Kagome. Of course she didnt get her because right then two big guys dressed in black shirts and jeans came in and dragged her out. "Curse you Kagome" Kikyou yelled "Ill kill you and all of your friends too Inuyasha will be mine". Everyone watched her being dragged out and looked at Kagome kind of scared. "what?" she said looking inocent "I had to have security with this group". Everyone laughed except Inuyasha who was glaring at the closed doors. "Inuyasha" Kagome said looking worried "you ok". "feh" he said looking at her. Then sitting down he pulled her down on his lap. Kagome blushed and then snuggled aginst him smiling. Sango smiled at her friends then she motioned for Rin that it was her turn.


	7. Sorry

Hey guys its me Im so sorry about the lack of updates but my computer was down for a while and now that its up agin Im going on a trip! Im SOOOOOOO Sorry I promise Ill write more while Im gone and put up a ton of new post when I get back!

Lots of love,

-me-


End file.
